


In Absentia

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And where were you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was You're scared because I feel like home (Sunday Afternoon - Rachel Yamagata).
> 
> I've had this wee drabble in my notebook since my trip to Glasgow a couple of weeks ago.

“And where were you?” Mulder yelled, knowing that although Bill was furious about the family being kept in the dark about his partner’s illness he couldn’t help the silent understanding that was forming between them during the altercation outside her hospital room. 

“She’s always come to me, I’ve always been there for her,” Bill seethed.

“Well now she has other people to be there for her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean Mulder?”

Mulder shook his head. “Nothing, I mean she has me now and I can see the fear in your eyes.”

“What fear?”

“That I’ve become family to her, that I also feel like home and you can’t seem to accept it.”

Bill turned his back on Mulder. “We’re done here.”


End file.
